


Just for a second

by Agentari97



Category: Ant-Man & The Wasp - Fandom, Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentari97/pseuds/Agentari97
Summary: She catches him by his shirt before he can put his leg outside, laughing at his stupidity “You are going to have to stop doing this every time we have sex, Scott.”





	Just for a second

**Author's Note:**

> jsjsjdskdj this sucks a little bit i love them :(

He just finished getting her off, she’s breathing heavily under him, catching her breath and he’s trying to find where she put the condoms when they did this here, in her old childhood room, last time. They don’t do it here very often, in fact, they only did it once after a too intense mission that almost got Scott killed (again). Usually they have really awesome make out sessions on her car before going back to Hope’s apartment or his house to fuck each other’s brains out as a way of showing they were scared of losing the other after a mission. They avoid initiating anything around her childhood home but sometimes they really can’t help themselves.

 

Like now and, that one time that let’s just say Hope's agile movements had Scott a little distracted so he didn’t see where she got those condoms from. Plus, they were in a hurry with all the “her dad might make some poisonous ants bite my ass any second now” situation. Not that is much different right now but this time Scott wants to take his time, to appreciate every part of her, without really caring where they are. Not just because she was the one who almost died this time but because he really enjoys listening to her little moans, watching her - as much as he can from between her legs - come a few times before being inside of her. And the image of her biting down on her covers to keep herself from making any loud sounds is truly a sight to behold.

 

So screw poisonous ants. It would be worth it.

 

He finds the condoms, under a few papers, hidden from sight. He smiles, kinda goofy,  to her as he shows her the pack “Aha!” he says and she lets out her rare (but now that he thinks about it, he’s been hearing them a lot lately _) ‘I’m so relaxed right now’_ giggles that he loves so much. He presses his mouth to her for it and she moans against him, pushes her hips up to meet his and before he has the chance to put on the condom, her sneaky and quick hands guides him into her. 

 

They haven’t done this, bareback sex, before and it feels so  _ so _ good it’s sinful but he figures maybe they’re not going to go all the way this way, she’s just getting carried away in the moment. So he says her name then, tries to say it softly but comes out more as a moan. She’s moving, impatiently, pushing his body towards hers. He follows her movements but holds her face to make her look straight into his eyes “Hope…babe…” and it comes out as a question.  _ Are you sure? _

 

And she nods, a little jerky. "Just for a second. Let’s do it like this for a moment.” she whispers against his mouth, he sucks on her bottom lip and moves with her.

 

“Scott” she gasps onto his ear, tells him to go faster “Please, I need- I just need-” and, God, he hopes she knows that he would do anything for her. Literally anything. 

 

He circles where she's most sensitive, her breathing quickens, goes harsh and shaky. She’s trying hard to keep quiet but failing miserably so he kisses her, sucks on her tongue, she bites on his lips, their noises getting muffled by their lips locking. (Not that it does much difference, the noise of their skins meeting still can be heard loud and clear.)

 

He changes angles slightly, pushes her legs further apart and increases the pace of both of the hand between their bodies and the movements of his hips. And then she's coming, nails digging on his arms, her mouth open on a silent O. Her walls tightens on him, and he keeps going for a while as aftershocks trembles her entire body but he remembers to put out before he comes, spilling it all on her belly. 

 

He cleans her first so she’s already half dressed by the time he finished cleaning himself up, fixing her hair and putting on her socks and shoes. He kisses her by the door when they are both ready, until his lungs starts to burn. “It was nice meeting you” he says, leaves her at the door and moves to the window. 

 

She catches him by his shirt before he can put his leg outside, laughing at his stupidity “You are going to have to stop doing this every time we have sex, Scott.”

 

“He will kill me, you know. Even though you are the one who always starts this. He will kill ME” he says and watches as her one eyebrow go up.

 

“Right, Always me huh?” and he nods (because not that anyone would believe him but she’s a perverted) “Come on, ant man. I don’t see any  _ Paraponera clavata _ this time.” 

 

“Yet, Hope. You don’t see them. Yet!”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
